Taking Back What's Mine: Chapter 1
by NancyHFord
Summary: Story summary: This is a revenge story. Phillip’s revenge on Shawn and Belle for lying, cheating and stealing as well as their revenge on Phillip for stealing their daughter, Claire.


Story summary: This is a revenge story. Phillip's revenge on Shawn and Belle for lying, cheating and stealing as well as their revenge on Phillip for stealing their daughter, Claire.

"Taking back what's mine"

A new fanfic by ShawnsGirl

**Chapter One**

"Dammit, Phillip…I can't take this anymore," Belle said, putting the final touches on the Christmas tree. "We're arguing over stupid stuff," Belle said.

"Stupid stuff? You call where we're going to spend Christmas, stupid?"

"Yeah, Phillip, I do. It's stupid." Belle puts the box of ornaments on the end table and walks toward the bathroom. "I'm going to take a long bath and try to relax. Can you watch Claire?"

"Of course, Belle. She's my daughter."

Belle rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I know," and walks into the bathroom.

"I wish she wasn't your daughter," she said under her breath leaning over the tub to turn the water on. "I wish she were Shawn's daughter. He'd love us both unconditionally and wouldn't give a damn where we spent Christmas as long as the three of us were together. Shawn would be a good daddy to her," she said watching the bubbles begin to fill the tub. "He'd be good to both of us," slipping off her robe and sliding into the tub.

Phillip listened outside the bathroom, shocked and surprised that his wife was saying these things. _She's **my** wife and Claire is **my** daughter and that son of a bitch isn't going to take them away from me. _Phillip walked back into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Mom, it's me. I need to talk to you. It's important. Yeah, okay, I'll be right over." He gathered Claire's things, wrote Belle a note and walked out the door.

"She said what?" Kate asked is disbelief. "That little slut…"

"Mom, she's still my wife," he defended.

"Phillip, she's in love with another man…your nephew for crying out loud. Can't you see that? You need to bring Claire here and the two of you will live here in the mansion with me.

"No, mom…I can't do that to her. Claire needs her mother," he said kneeling next to Claire in the car seat.

"Claire needs a mother that loves her father not someone else, Phillip. Don't you see that?"

Phillip nodded, "yeah, that's true. She needs to see us together not her mother with another man."

"Phillip, do you love Belle? Do you really love her because if you do…"

"I love her, Mom. She's my wife. She's been there for me when I needed her."

"Ha! It was out of guilt, Phillip, not out of love. She doesn't love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"She's still Claire's mother and Claire needs her."

"We'll get the best nanny in town, Phillip. Claire will be well taken care of."

"Mom, no. I can't do that to either of them."

"Phillip, stop. You're Claire's father. Legally, whether they like it or not. I'll call Judge Harkins, Benny and I are old friends, I'll get him to get a restraining order saying…"

"A restraining order? Mom, no."

"Phillip, it's for the best."

"No! I won't do it this way," he turns and walks toward the door. "I'll take Claire back to Belle and we'll see what happens. I know she's just stressed right now. What with a new baby and a crippled husband, she just has a lot on her."

"You're going to take Claire to Belle and 'see what happens'?"

Phillip nodded.

"What if she hurts her?"

"What? Belle would never hurt her. She's her mother."

"There are plenty of mothers that hurt their children unintentionally, Phillip. But nevertheless they **do **hurt them."

"Well, Belle won't. I'll hire a nanny to help around the house and help take the pressure off of Belle. You'll see. It'll make things better," he answers picking up Claire's car seat.

"I'll hire a nanny for you…"

"No, mom…Belle and I will find one ourselves. Thanks though," he answered, "I'll see you later, Mom."

Kate watched her youngest son walk out of the door. "You're so naïve, Phillip. She will destroy you if I let her," she spat. Kate slowly walked over to the desk, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Benny, darling. It's Kate Roberts."

Shawn is on the rooftop remembering times with Belle. He remembers the time in the barn and has flashbacks of making love with her.

"Wait…that was last December…eleven months ago." He's doing the math and realizing it was nine months before Claire was born. "She can't be mine…can she?"

Belle arrives on the roof and sees Shawn. "Shawn…I didn't realize you were up here. I'll go."

"No, wait."

Belle turns back to face him.

"Belle, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Phillip took Claire to his mother's," she answered tearfully. "He said it was to 'give me a break'." She wiped a tear away, "We've been having problems, Shawn."

"And he took her away from you?"

"He won't hurt her, Shawn. He's her father."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean 'Am I sure?' Of course, I'm sure," she answers turning her back to him.

Shawn comes up behind her and stands close to her, "Belle, do you remember last December when we were in the car wreck and went into the river?"

"Of course I do," she almost whispered.

"Do you remember staying in the barn and then the barn catching on fire?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember us making love?" his voice wavering.

"Shawn…please don't," she pleaded. The vague memories of she and Shawn together got her through most nights.

"You still love me, Belle," he said his hands on her shoulders and turning her around.

She gasped as his touch, "Shawn, no…"

"Do…you…still…love…me?" he asked slowly.

Tears well up in her eyes again, "Shawn…I can't. I'm married."

Shawn grabs her shoulders and pulls her into a passionate kiss. At first she resists but then she responds and kisses him back.

Shawn pulls back, still holding her in his arms…"You _do_ still love me."

She nodded and sobbingly agrees, "Yes, of course I still love you but we can't be together, Shawn."

"You married the wrong man."

"I know. I never stopped loving you, Shawn."

"You never loved Phillip…"

"But he's Claire's father…"

He shook his head, "No, Belle…he isn't."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I think…Belle; I think I'm Claire's father."

"What? What are you saying?"

"And I'm going to prove it."

She stares at him beginning to believe.

"You were already pregnant when you married Phillip. I'm convinced of it."

"I was already pregnant?" She repeats in disbelief.

"Yeah, with _our_ daughter, Belle. Ours. Yours and mine."

"Shawn…I didn't know. I just thought…"

"She wasn't born premature, Belle. She was born right on time. Nine months from when we were together."

"Now what do we do?" she asked, still reeling from the possibilities.

"We get our daughter back," Shawn answers.

End Chapter One


End file.
